1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of bonding organic polymers to inorganic substrates, and more particularly to the art of bonding an organic polymer to a metal-containing coating on a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,077 to Rieser et al discloses that an adhesion promoter may be necessary to adhere a glass ply to polyurethane and suggests the use of various alkoxy silanes such as gamma animopropyl triethoxysilane and N-beta(aminoethyl) gamma aminopropyl trimethoxysilane sold by Union Carbide Corporation as "A-1100" and "A-1120" respectively.